Needle
"?" Needle used to be a normal girl, named Terra Whispew. Until one unfortunate day... and it changed everything. Origin Terra was a very sporty girl. she usually talked with her friends about sports, and how fun they were. As a child, her parents divorced. She still keeps the painful memory of being pulled away by her mother, watching as her younger brother, Tetris, being held back their father. It was the last day they saw each other. One day, Terra was just walking down a street passing a nearby alleyway after a fun soccer practice, she heard a noise. Terra moved towards the noise, moving deeper and deeper into the alleyway, when suddenly everything was black. She opened her eyes, and sat up. Terra looked around, and couldn't recognize where she was, or how she got there. She then remembered about the "Black Out" in the alleyway, and realized that she was probably kidnapped. She couldn't see anyone, and the place she woke up in was brightly lit, so she guessed they weren't there at the moment. Terra got up to escape, or at least try to. That's when she noticed she was bleeding hard, big gashes on her arms and legs. She also noticed she had lost the right half of her vision. Terra tried getting up again, but carefully this time. When she did, Terra moved as fast as she could, before the so-called kidnapper came back. The door felt heavy, so it took a little while to open. After the door was open enough for her to get through, she exited and pushed the door closed again, just in case the kidnapper came back. Terra looked around. It was indeed the same alleyway she entered earlier. She looked up. It was late at night. Worried about the time, Terra ran towards the street. But still being injured, she fainted at the alleyway entrance. Terra woke up in white room, and sat up. Looking around, she could tell she was in the hospital. She looked down at her arms. They had bandages all over. Terra got out of the hospital bed she woke up in and went towards the door. Looking out the window in the door, she could see a doctor walking down the big hallway. Terra knew she didn't want to be here so she decided to run through the hospital before someone could catch her, and leave. And she did just that. Moving quickly, she hid and ran, avoiding attention. Seeing the door ahead, she dashed towards it, but forgetting to hide from attention, and some doctors spotted, and chased her. Terra left the building and hid behind the next one over. After a bit, she glanced back, to see no one there anymore. Knowing it was safe, she speed towards her neighborhood, and then her house. Although it being about 9:30 PM, no one was home. She went up to her room and changed to normal clothes. Leaving the house for some fresh air, she could see some people in the distance dressed in light blue. They were the doctors from earlier, and one seemed to spot and recognize her. The doctors dashed towards her, and she ran back inside her house. The doctors followed. She hid in her mother's room, and noticed her sewing and knitting supplies. Terra grabbed a knitting stick for defense, being big and having sharp end. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She hid under the bed. The door opened, and two doctors walked in. One checked under the bed, and pulled Terra out. The doctors tried pulling her out of the room. It reminded Terra of her painful memory. Terra snapped, and without thinking, stabbed the doctor in the back using the knitting stick. With that, the other one ran, screaming all the way for retreat. Terra waited a little while before exiting her parent's room. While in there, she again spotted the knitting and sewing supplies. Terra ripped of her bandages, then sew a patch of cloth over every gash. Calling herself Needle, she left the room. When she did, she could see red and blue flashing lights outside. The doctors had called the police. Prepared for a fight, Needle opened the door. After exiting, immediately every gun pointed at her. Needle glanced towards the nearby woods, and ran towards it, stabbing anyone who got in her way. Finally in the woods, she was safe. Needle ran deeper into the forest to pursue her new life. Appearance Needle's skin is a nice tan color, with different color patches all over her body, including her right eye, and her left eye is blue. Her blonde hair goes to her hips in length. She wears jean-leggings and an orange spaghetti-strap shirt with lose cloth hanging from the rim of the shirt, and sleeves. She also has a pair of jet black slippers on her feet. Personalty Before becoming Needle, Terra was a very sporty girl, always active. She never treated anyone unfairly, often being the person to break up a fight. Now have became Needle, she has lost a bit of her sanity, and would be the one to start a fight, instead of stop it. Needle is still very active, keeping her sporty spirit with her. Shes very unkind to others she doesn't trust, but when you get to know her, shes very sweet. When you re-live a painful memory, she can be a good person to go to. Facts * Her weapon is the knitting stick from her mothers room * After escaping the police into the forest, she came back to the house secretly and left a goodbye note for her mother * She can sometimes be seen around her old neighborhood , where her father and brother still live * Her birth name was actually Terra Neesewon, but later change to her mother maiden name Whispew after the divorce The only person Needle trusts, is her brother, Tetris Neesewon, even though not seeing him for years, she still believes in him Theme Song Patchwork Heart-Chandler Stephenshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vM9E2AxFxKI Category:Female Category:Serial Killer